KPfencing
by kim possible fan
Summary: my first fanfic combines the two things i like KP and fencing please RR


Kim walked out of her class room and headed for her locker when Ron came running up to her tripped on his shoe lace and sent a naco flying at Kim. Kim had her attention focused on the computer screen in her locker and turned around just as the naco hit her square in the face. She had managed to close her eyes right before she got hit, her eyes popped open and looked at Ron who was starting to get up when he saw the food all over Kim's face the first thing that went through his mind was go help her get cleaned up and run as fast as he could. He decided to go with the first one pulled out a napkin he had in his pocket from Bueno Nacho and wiped some of the cheese off her face. Kim snatched the napkin from his hand and looked at him then seeing his apologetic look and the fear in his eye she simply said. "No big Ron accidents happen." Then went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Right after the door of the bathroom had closed Wade appeared on the screen in Kim's locker "Hey Ron where's Kim?" Wade asked seeing as how Kim wasn't there. Ron replied in a slightly frightened tone "She… uhhh is in the bathroom I accidentally nailed her with a naco when I tripped." Wade just stood there looking at him then burst out laughing he replied through his laughter. "You hit her with a naco?" At that point Kim walked out of the bathroom with a big grin on her face and Ron thought she had a mischievous idea in her head but he sighed when he realized he was wrong. "Hey wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked when she saw Wade on the screen. Wade just stared at her then started laughing again, Kim giggled when she realized what he was laughing about. Wade then replied "Nothin Kim you got a hit on your site, well two things one is from Mrs. Dulan asking for you to baby-sit and the other is from a local fencing group wondering if you would like to come to a fencing lesson." Kim thought about this then said to Wade, "Yes to both of them tell them Ron's coming to as long as that's ok." Wade's hands flew over his keyboard and said to Kim briefly before disconnecting. "Will do Kim ill arrange transportation if you want it." Kim thought about this then replied "Please and thank you!" Then the screen went blank and Kim turned to face Ron whose face was one of pure terror Kim broke the silence by putting a look on her face and Ron began to moan. "Guess what Ron what's oval and four times around it makes a mile?" Ron looked as if he was about to cry and said in a very fait whimper "The track?" A smile popped onto Kim's face and she cried in a gleeful voice. "That's right after what you did you are gonnna run with me."

It was about 2:30 that afternoon and Kim and Ron were on the track warming up for the run that lay ahead of them. Kim had just finished stretching and Ron got ready to run when they heard a familiar beeping sound Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and wade appeared on the screen. Wade looked at them then said "Kim just to remind you at 7 is your fencing lesson." Kim nodded and then turned off the small blue device and put it back in her pocket then turned to Ron he nodded then they started to run. After about 20 minutes they came to a stop and Ron fell down panting Kim chuckled at the look on Ron's face then she looked at her watch and then at Ron. "Ron, we have to go fencing is in 45 minutes, we don't want to be late to our first class." She pulled Ron up and pulled him off toward their houses.

Kim and Ron walked into the building where the MFC met the Middleton fencing club had beginner foil classes on Thursdays. Kim and Ron gasped as they saw one of the fencers pull off their mask they saw Mister Barkin walk up to his opponent who had not yet removed her mask when he got near the fencer she removed her mask and let her brown hair fall down Bonnie put her mask under her right arm and shook Mr. Barkin's hand with her left then looked over and saw Kim and Ron standing off to the side of the strip watching the fight went over to them and held out her hand to Kim who took it then Bonnie said in a sneer "Cant wait until you get into the strip Kim." Then with that walked off towards another fencer they saluted donned their masks then began to fight. Mr. Barkin walked over to Kim and greeted them and asked them to come over to the side of the gym they were in. Mr. Barkin instructed them in the stretches they would need to know so as not to pull any muscles. After about five minutes of stretching they got up and learned Rosen blasé after that they learned to salute then went to en guard and learned how to advance or move forward, retreat or move backwards and lunge to attack. They drilled these different things for about an hour then Mr. Barkin had them salute again then they were done. As they left Ron started to complain about his arm hurting from being in one spot for so long but Kim quieted him. She thought she heard a faint sound like Draken's hovercraft but when she looked up all she could see were the stars glistening brilliantly. She turned to Ron who was still moaning then giggled, they started walking toward their houses to finish up the last bit of home work they had then to go to bed.

Draken looked down at his teen nemesis from his hovercraft. He was muttering to himself, Shego looked over from the controls to see what he was muttering about, realized that he was just ranting again and went back to following Kim Possible and her sidekick. "Draken so what you want me to go get her or what?" Shego asked looking over at Draken he opened his mouth to reply but before he could answer Kim went into her house and closed the door. Draken just growled and ordered Shego to return them to their lair. Once they were there Shego sat down and began to read a magazine when Draken began to rant about his new plan. Shego just nodded and kept reading finally Draken told her that she was to learn how to fence and become an expert at it. "So, she's interested in fencing now is she, well we'll see how she fairs when she's fighting for her life!" At this Shego got up and went to get ready to get the equipment she needed and to learn how to fight.

Kim rolled over and hit the button on her alarm clock to turn it off. She slowly got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. After she was done with taking a shower, brushing her teeth, combing her hair and getting dressed she grabbed her kimmunicator along with her backpack and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard an explosion and thick black smoke coming from the living room. She also heard the two voices of her twin brothers, "Hica bica boo?" came Jims voice then, "Hooshaw!" and then saw the two run out the front door. She simply sighed and went into the kitchen where Ron was sitting. "Hey Kim!" Ron said as she walked into the room and sat down. Kim looked at him, smiled and replied with a simple "Hey." Kim ate her breakfast quickly then both of them left to go to school. The whole day Ron and Kim talked about fencing they couldn't wait till tonight when they would have their next class. However all throughout the day Kim had this nagging feeling that Draken had been a little quiet lately but she just pushed the thought out of her mind.

The next few weeks went by and there had been no activity and surprisingly no hits on Kim's site. They had been through there last beginner class of fencing and were going to start fencing each other soon.


End file.
